Hell at Armageddon
by Nmbabygurl
Summary: Hell in a cell four words no superstar against the Undertaker wants to hear especially Randy Orton.


Hell in a cell. Four words that no superstar wants to hear. Armageddon, a pay-per-view where Randy Orton would be against the Undertaker in a Hell in a cell match.

Randy's sister Kacey had told him time and time again not to mess with him but Randy wouldn't listen. He was determined and stubborn.

Kacey watched her brother pace and rolled her eyes feeling the words "I told you so" rise up in her throat. But she didn't say a word.

Randy and their father Cowboy Bob wanted the Undertaker's urn. The only way to get it was to distract him so they could steal it. They wanted Kacey to distract him in any way she could. For the most part she put up a good argument for why she wouldn't do it. But Bob begged his daughter to do it for the good of their family. She had no choice but to agree.

She was at a perfect angle while distracting him to see her father and brother. They were doing everything in their power to make no sounds at all. But Randy accidentally knocked something over onto the floor. The crash forced Kacey to think fast before the Undertaker could turn around and find her father and brother. She thought quick and what happened to come to her mind? Disney's Aladdin. The exact same scene happened in Aladdin so Kacey played it out the same way she grabbed him by the edge of his coat and kissed him, surprising everyone in the room. But Randy and Bob quickly got over their surprise and grabbed the urn. Kacey let the kiss go on long after her father and brother had gotten away. She pulled away and without a word she left him standing there.

Kacey couldn't believe what she had done and it showed. The camera cut to her pacing in her locker room. "Kacey, baby girl what's wrong?" Bob asked his daughter seeing her standing alone facing the window. "I can't believe I did that." Kacey replied. "You did what I asked you to do." Randy commented. Bob rolled his eyes at his son. "It was for the good of this family." Bob added. Kacey shook her head. "Yeah." She whispered unconvincingly.

Undertaker was watching them on the screen. He hadn't been kissed by a woman in a long time. He hadn't wanted a woman in a long time but he wanted Randy's sister. And he would have her.

Kacey needed to get away from all the drama. She needed and wanted a night out with her friends. She danced in a group with her friends but all of them danced alone without a man. They were happy that way they didn't need to dance with men to feel sexy. One minute Kacey was dancing alone then she felt arms around her waist pulling her back into a muscular chest. Kacey turned around to face the man behind her and froze seeing the Undertaker. Neither one of them said a word but Kacey had gotten nervous and she was breathing heavily. He let go of her waist and grabbed her hand pulling her behind him. She followed him without a fight. Finally he stopped in a darkened corner where no one could see them; no one at all. He pushed her back against the wall. She barely had enough time to think let alone breathe before his lips were on hers.

Randy watched as the Undertaker pulled his sister into a darkened corner and he was getting pissed. He could tell his sister was intimidated and scared he could see it on her face. He had about enough when he saw Undertaker kissing his sister. Randy marched over to them and pulled Taker off his sister. Randy grabbed Kacey by the hand and made sure she was behind him. "Leave my sister alone freak." Randy took Kacey back to her hotel room.

Kacey was never more annoyed in her entire life. She sat in her locker room alone because Randy wouldn't leave her alone. He was bugging the hell out of her and she knew she would hit him if she hadn't gotten away from him. She nearly screamed when she looked up and saw the Undertaker standing in front of her. But instead she stood up and moved away from him like Randy wanted her to. "You need to go. Randy's…" she cut herself off as he drew closer to her. She felt the wall behind her back. "Randy's not here and he's the one who doesn't want me near you. Do you want me to go?" He wanted a straight answer from her and he knew she was lying when she said "Yes, I want you to go" because she wasn't looking him in the eye. One of his hands cupped the back of her head and the other cupped her cheek. He gave her a long crowd pleasing kiss. "You're lying and you are going to be mine. I'll see you at Armageddon Kacey." Just like that he was gone, leaving the crowd, Kacey, Randy, and their father in shock.

Cowboy Bob Orton held the urn as he walked beside Randy to the ring. Kacey was right behind them; she didn't want to be there because finally it was Armageddon. Randy stepped into the ring alone while Bob and Kacey stood in front of the commentators table. Randy stood poised and ready.

Undertaker shed his trench coat and hat outside of the ring. He kept his eyes trained on Randy. He slammed the door to the cage shut behind him. The match was bloody and brutal. Towards the end they accidentally knocked the ref out and the other ref outside the door had to open the cage door to get him out and take over. He left the cage door open. Bob moved swiftly towards the door and crept inside. Kacey stayed outside of the cage. Bob got beat up by Undertaker for interfering with a pin. Randy reversed a tombstone, something no one had ever done before. But he only got the two count before the dead man sat up. Randy kept hitting him down and he just kept sitting up; until he played Randy for a fool. He led everyone to believe he couldn't sit up anymore but his hand shot up and grabbed Randy by the throat. He went to choke slam Randy but Bob got into the ring. He let go of Randy kicked Bob down and reversed an RKO from Randy. He took the urn and hit Bob and then Randy with it he then tombstoned Bob and then Randy for the win.

Kacey stayed outside the cage. She didn't know what to do both her father and brother were knocked out from the tombstone. She watched as he grabbed the urn and got out of the ring. She kept her eyes on him as he stepped out of the cage and over to her.

He stood in front of her and gave her the urn. He could see the surprise written on her face and the shock and confusion in her eyes. He left without a word. He took a long shower and wiped the blood and sweat away. When he stepped back into his locker room the urn sat on the table before him. He smirked knowing she had passed the test he set for her. If she kept the urn it meant everything she had done was for Randy, but if she had given the urn back it meant that she never wanted to interfere, it meant that she didn't want to control him.

The camera showed her in Randy's locker room. She sat on the bench in his locker room with Randy and Bob standing over her. They just saw the tape of him giving her the urn. "Where's the urn Kacey?" Randy asked annoyed. "I don't have it Randy." She answered. "Where is it?" He questioned. "I gave it back. It's in his locker room." She replied. "Honey, why did you give it back?" Bob asked gently. He kneeled down in front of her and lightly touched her cheek. "I couldn't take it. I don't know why I just couldn't. I'm sorry Randy." She whispered the last part and stood up facing Randy. He was angry and did stupid things when he was angry. His fist was raised before anyone could stop it and he punched poor Kacey in the face sending her to the ground. Kacey wouldn't look at either of them. She left without a word to either one of them.

Kacey curled up on her bed. She heard the door to her room open and close but she didn't move from her spot. She felt the bed dip under the weight of the person and she turned over to face the person. Undertaker traced the bruise on her cheek, the swelling had gone down and the bruise wasn't noticeable unless someone was close enough. "Do you want me to go?" He asked moving closer. She shook her head. "No, I don't want what Randy wants. I want you to stay." This time she was telling him the truth and he knew it. He leaned over her catching her lips with his.


End file.
